Sincerely
by RileyJess
Summary: Letters from one Harry Potter character to another. Anything needed to be said is right here. Taking requests, not sure if I'll do all of them, but I'll try xx Lots of love, Riley
1. Yours Forever

My dearest Fred,

I have written this letter to you, even though you will never read it, as an apology and an explanation. I hope somehow, because this letter will never get to you, you will understand what has happened the next time I see you. You have known I've never had a way with words, just like you, so let me just start simply with the beginning.

Ever since we had first met, back as First Year Gryffindors, I had fancied you. I had fancied one of the Weasley twins, the funniest and most well liked boys in Hogwarts. I fancied you, the twin who was louder, more confident, and who was more set in getting his ways, the same qualities I had in myself. You asked me out, and we were dating, and I was over the moon. I loved you, Fred, I had always, but I had mistaken that for love something else. You and I? We were two much alike. I was careful, because I did not want to break your heart, but it was then I realized we might've not been suited to be a couple.

I broke up with you one year before that dreadful May 2nd, and it caused me the same amount of pain as it had you. I hated myself then, but I knew it would've saved bigger heartbreak.

I couldn't date - or even think - of dating anyone that year. I spent it trying to convince myself I had made the right decision, that would save us both terrible heartbreak, and then the War happened. I cannot forget the kiss we shared before the war, that deadly war, and that perfect, yet somewhat wrong kiss. It didn't feel as right, and it felt so strange. But I realized I had missed it so much - I had missed you.

And then the unspeakable. You died.

I cried for ages, you know that? It was terribly heart-wrenching, and all looked dull and awful. But we comforted each other, him and I, for the same loss we felt towards you. It was at your funeral, we first saw each other. We began to steady each other, sharing and living through our grief.

It took ages, and by that time, Harry and Ginny were already getting married. It was around then, after three years of the war, I realized I was falling in love with George Weasley. Your twin.

But how? Why? Was it always meant to be this way, George and Angelina, or had we fallen in love because of our shared grief and sympathy? Had I done a despicable thing, and loved him because he reminded me of you? These questions haunted me, and then I realized I truly loved George for who he was - and how perfect everything seemed. The dullness changed to light. Fred, I am sorry I had fallen in love with your brother, but I still love you so much. It breaks my heart - and George's especially, every April 1st, and every May 2nd.

But our son, Fred Weasley II, reminds me just of you. He shares those same twinkly eyes, freckles, hair and manner of pranks - but his George is James Potter. We wish he could have met his Uncle Fred, who would have most certainly been his godfather, and grown up with the pleasure of being spoiled by his dad's twin. And our little Roxanne, born with the gift of being able to charm anyone, just like you. Roxy and Freddie are perfect (most of the time) children that have truly helped to bring light back into George's life. I so wish you had met them. You would've loved them, and they would've loved you so much.

The story ends here, with the future unwritten. But we will get to the end.

Yours forever,

Angelina Weasley


	2. Your Little Sister

Teddy,

Why? This question had been haunting my mind since you and Victorie made your announcement of marriage. Why? Why did you pick my very own sister? Did you ever stop to think that _I loved you_?

It was so unfair, Ted, how everyone always knew it was going to be Vic & Teddy from the start. No one considered Dom & Teddy, because you two were already considered a couple for ages. And then you started dating her! It hurt, you know, because I had hoped you would defy everyone and pick me instead, but you never did. My heart shattered day after day as your love got stronger. You didn't notice, you were to blind with your love for Vic, to notice something as unimportant as her little sister slowly breaking.

They noticed too. Louis, Fred, James, Lucy. They all noticed and started taking care of me then, not that it ever really worked. You used to wonder why James, Fred and Louis had changed, and I bet you know now. Even Lorcan and Lysander, with their strangely perspective selves noticed it. Lysander, especially gave me comfort. He was going through the same thing with Lorcan and Lily. Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina and others noticed too. You couldn't see the look Uncle Charlie gave you when he found out about his goddaughter. You were so in love with Vic, Teddy, it hurt so much. The everlasting pain, the scratches, the tears, they were never ending.

"We're getting married!" Did you see the devastated looks flashing from the older kids, the Aunts and Uncles? Did you see the girl that had slipped out of the room, sobbing silently, tears dripping onto her scarred wrists? Did you notice me, Teddy? Have you ever noticed me as more than your little sister.

I thought there was no recovery from the heartbreak and torture, until I met Samuel Wood. Sam has helped me so much, Teddy, and it was years after we met when we fell in love. I was slowly recovering, and Sam was the main reason of my recovery.

I named Lucy and Lysander godparents of our son, William Charles, because they were the two had especially looked after me the most. Sam agreed full heartedly. He knew how broken I was when we first met, and I hope he knows he was the one who had mended me most.

I will always love you, Teddy, even if I don't want to. I hope one day, things will get fixed between you and me, between me and Vic.

Now I think I'm okay with you and Victorie, and just being your little sister. I have been used to it my whole life, and now I have Sam and Will.

Your little sister,

Dominique Wood


	3. Lots of Love

Dear Sev,

Hey Sev! How are your holidays going? Mine are going okay. Tuney is still being mean about me being a witch and everything, but it's getting better now. Mum and Dad want to know everything, and Mum took Tuney and I out for a lovely day in the town! That was probably the highlight of my holiday though, it's been most quiet. Dad's still recovering from his sickness, so we didn't go many places, and not as many family came over.

I miss you, Sev! I miss you, I miss Hogwarts, I miss Gryffindor, I miss Mary, I miss everything about Hogwarts! It's so much fun there, and the holidays seem so dull now! I keep staring at my wand, yearning to use it though! I can't wait to get back to classes.

I even somewhat miss what James Potter and Sirius Black get up to. Sure, they're annoying gits, but sometimes they can be funny, and I can use some fun here!

Has your parents stopped fighting yet? I hope things have gotten better for you at home, like you were hoping during the train ride. If things are the same, I'm always here if you want to talk. Maybe we can even meet up at the park again! Does that sound okay with you? Maybe this Friday at 3? We both live close by, so it shouldn't be too hard to meet.

My hand is starting to hurt! This quill is ancient! Reply soon, okay? I'll see you soon!

Lots of love,

Lily

* * *

Severus,

Maybe this is for old time's sake. Maybe I'm just putting my mind to rest by writing you this, but I must tell you something.

James and I are getting married.

Lily

* * *

Severus,

You haven't replied to my last letter, and you didn't come. Not surprising, I suppose.

So this won't come as a shock to you 11 years later, I would like you to know I'm pregnant. James is thrilled, and his name will be Harry.

Lily

* * *

L̶i̶l̶y̶,

I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶

S̶e̶v̶e̶r̶u̶s̶ ̶S̶n̶a̶p̶e̶


	4. Your Best Mate

Sirius,

Get your butt down here, mate! Mum and Dad's gone for the weekend, and I'm all alone! Know what that means? MATE SLEEPOVER TIME

James

* * *

James,

Sorry, James. Can't make it. Your house is too far away from me.

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

YOU ARE THE LAZIEST ARSE I HAVE EVER MET YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE IN FIVE OR I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN

Your best mate,

James

* * *

James,

QUIT SHOUTING. I'm coming, I'm coming.

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

You better be!

James

* * *

James,

Of course I'll come. I never kid about these things. I'm really sirius when it comes this stuff.

Serious

* * *

Sirius,

...

James

* * *

James,

...

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

...

OH JUST BLOODY GET DOWN HERE ALREADY.

James

* * *

James,

Geez. I'm coming!

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

Oh, wait Sirius! Can you bring that really good picture of that muggle girl with you?

James

* * *

James,

...

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

Don't judge!

James

* * *

James,

Too late

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

You're no better!

James

* * *

James,

Shut up

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

ONLY IF YOU GET OVER HERE

James

* * *

James,

Okay no more letters! I'm coming!

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

Good

James

* * *

James,

I hate you

Sirius

* * *

Sirius,

I love you too ;)

James

**A/N This is a lot shorter and lighthearted than the other ones! I hope you like :) Comment requests! If I feel like I can make it good, I'll post it. :)**


End file.
